


Шанс не облажаться

by tetralibria



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetralibria/pseuds/tetralibria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он слабо помнит, когда сквозь пелену отчаяния и слёз он расслышал тёплое:<br/>— Сол попросил присмотреть за тобой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шанс не облажаться

**Author's Note:**

> События после 5.16.

    Он знал с самого начала, что всё пойдёт не так. Мистера Уайта — как и Хайзенберга — больше нет, и за все грехи ему придётся отвечать в одиночку. Оглядываясь назад, он понимает, что выйти из такого бизнеса живым — нужно уметь. У мистера Уайта этого не вышло.   
  
      Джесси чувствует тяжесть каждого убитого ради их блага человека на собственных плечах.   
  
      Он слабо помнит, когда сквозь пелену отчаяния и слёз он расслышал тёплое:  
 _— Сол попросил присмотреть за тобой._    
  
      И не хочет знать, как УБН допустили её к делу, когда его адвокатом был никто другой как Сол Гудман.   
  
 _— Вам будет предоставлен общественный защитник, — сообщают ему агенты, перечитывая в тысячный раз его показания.  
— Нет нужды, — доносится до него строгий женский голос, и он обращает внимание на брюнетку в деловом костюме, застывшую в проёме двери, — Натали Пайн, — протягивает она ладонь агентам и Джесси, — адвокат.  
— И где же Сол? — Вырывается у него помимо воли, когда агенты УБН громко захлопывают за собой дверь.  
— Где-то в Пенсильвании. Сол попросил присмотреть за тобой._  
  
      Он не помнит, чтобы кто-то заступался за него с таким рвением, как Натали. Да, мистер Уайт убивал людей, защищая их обоих, но упорство Пайн сейчас, после всего произошедшего, является для него открытием и вторым дыханием, о существовании которого он не подозревал.   
  
      Каждая минута его жизни заключается в том, чтобы ворошить недавнее прошлое, испытывая всё большее и большее чувство вины. Комбо, Джейн, Андреа, Брок… И Гейл Боттикер. Он не хочет быть один.  _Не может_  быть один.  
  
      Она приходит из ниоткуда. Она защищает его; она помогает ему.   
  
 _— Пацан живёт с бабушкой. Не волнуйся, они получают ежемесячные пособия от государства и от тебя, — сообщает ему адвокат, протягивая ему документы.  
— Его зовут Брок, — сокрушённо отзывается Джесси._  
  
      Если бы кто-то сказал ему, что защищать жизнь можно не убивая, он бы в винтовом угаре на это просто не согласился. Сейчас он прозрел.  
  
      Боль разгорается сильнее, когда он вспоминает об Андреа. И ещё сильнее — когда причиной её смерти является он.   
  
      Он всем приносит только боль. Ему нужно уйти.   
  
      Все попытки заканчиваются лишь тем, что он рыдает навзрыд над разорванными простынями, связанными в узел, а его находят охранники. Для него эта ситуация словно замкнутый круг.   
  
      Он помнит лица родителей, приглашённых на заседания. Мать — снова на грани слёз, а отец смотрит на него с отрешённым лицом, и он понимает, что они больше ему не будут рады; дай ему волю, он бы точно понял, что они желают ему вечного заточения вдали от их идеальной семьи.  
  
      И он помнит удивительную вступительную речь адвокатессы.  
  
 _— При всём уважении, — продолжает свою речь женщина, — но Джесси Пинкман — замечательнейший пример яркого ума. Он из тех людей, которые выделяются из общества, в итоге либо поддаваясь ему, либо борясь. Мы с вами прекрасно знаем, что те люди, люди творческие и яркие, слегка запутавшиеся в жизни, легко управляемы теми, кто хочет заполучить себе человеческую игрушку, замаскировав свои манипуляции под наставления на правильный путь. Таким манипулятором был мистер Уолтер Хартвелл Уайт, более известный в мировых криминальных кругах как Хайзенберг. Мы не можем винить Джесси за желание найти самого себя. Многие из здесь присутствующих, — обращается она к залу, — всё ещё пытаются найти себя и своё значение в этом мире. У этого парня впереди вся жизнь, и мы не имеем права взять на себя ответственность за то, что испортим её._  
  
      И помнит, какой бурный шквал эмоций вызвала эта речь у заседателей и журналистов: кто-то критиковал её выбор слов, кто-то — благодарил. Он до сих пор относит себя ко вторым.  
  
      Удивительнейшим образом к концу заседаний Джесси оказывается на свободе. Но в ближайшие три года выезд из Альбукерке ему закрыт, а передвигаться он может лишь по трём районам — возле своего дома и два ближайших к нему.   
  
      Он не знает, как благодарить брюнетку, еженедельно приносящую ему новости от прокурора, которая постепенно поддаётся её склонениям к пересмотру дела. Предложенный им вариант — поддать той чуть бабла — проваливается с громким треском, когда Пайн сообщает, что за такое его посадят уже в тюрьму. И надолго.   
  
      Но он благодарен женщине за этот провал.  
  
      Равно как и момент, когда она помогает найти ему несложную, но неплохо оплачиваемую работёнку — достаточно, чтобы оплатить счета и покупать себе еды — в соседнем квартале. Сам бы он никогда не справился; это он знает точно — уже пробовал.  
  
      Он был потерян в тот момент, когда она нашла его. Он обязан ей. Выслушав истеричный смех Барсука и матершинные выкрики Пита о том, какой он подкаблучник и сучара, он выпинывает их к чёртовой матери из собственного дома, будучи разъярённым до крайней точки.   
  
      Он обязан ей.  
  
      В один из вечеров за совместной коробкой пиццы, она протягивает ему свой телефон.  
  
 _— Как ты там, пацан? — Раздаётся из трубки голос Гудмана, и Джесси внезапно расслабляется. — Моя девчонка тебя не обижает?  
— Нет, всё замечательно, — отзывается он, — спасибо.   
— Э-хе-хе, — со смехом отзывается Сол, — вижу, она уже тебя очаровала. Это уж она умеет, прости. Но я на самом деле рад, — серьёзнеет тот, — что она тебя спасла. Я не смог бы тебя вытащить, пацан. Это мастер-класс._  
  
      А после этого он находит её в своих руках, томно выдыхающую ему в рот, когда он крепко впивается ногтями в её бёдра.  
  
      Она успокаивает его, когда снова поглощают кошмары. Мелькают лица — Хайзенберг, Уайт, Андреа, Джейн, Гейл, Хайзенберг, Уайт, Андреа… Он чувствует, что начинает медленно сходить с ума.  
  
      И чувствует, когда разум возвращается на место.  
  
 _— Прокурор назначила пересмотр дела. У тебя есть реальный шанс не облажаться, Джесси._  
  
      Он ощущает безмолвное благоговение, когда Натали бросает всю свою жизнь, меняя имя, и сматывается с ним в Аляску.   
  
      И теперь, засыпая с ней каждый раз, он благодарит Сола за то, что послал её к нему. Ведь теперь он получил то, чего так давно желал — спокойную, размеренную жизнь.


End file.
